Project:Chat/Logs/16 May 2018
00:02:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:13:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 00:13:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 00:14:43 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" then just mute the bridge? 00:25:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah just mute channel fam 00:25:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:26:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:26:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Ok no more Ursuuling lol 00:27:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:27:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" now my turn! 00:27:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" jk 00:32:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 00:33:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 00:33:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:11:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:15:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:16:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:19:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:20:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:22:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DD再見。" This will take 368556383767376373746! Years to finish 01:23:35 Interesting. 01:43:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" ? 02:20:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:24:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:26:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:31:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:31:49 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:33:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:33:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:33:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:34:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:43:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:47:10 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 02:47:12 no you 03:41:43 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:24:22 <Özün_Oldun> deposit" what is this/ 04:24:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:34:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:34:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:37:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:15:34 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:32:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:32:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:46:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:46:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Damn you bridge! 08:23:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:24:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:24:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:27:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:52:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:11:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:18:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:18:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:57:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:58:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:07:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:24:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:31:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:33:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:33:53 E.O.Ns 10:33:55 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/e-o-ns 10:35:03 also so far en has made a square track and triangular track 10:35:13 waiting for dat honeycomb boi and flowery shape 10:35:15 dem pentogun 10:36:09 hmm 10:36:11 beep beep foot letuce 10:36:33 beepking 10:36:37 ALL HAIL BEEP KING 10:49:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:49:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:52:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:00:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:56:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 12:13:17 programming a buffed version of bushwhacker 12:21:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:21:31 bored 12:21:32 rp? 12:23:39 sure 12:24:50 Chocolatebar: yyeah... my works are very irrelevant now because of a certain pi making useless descs of others work 12:25:04 and what's next? they'll classify me as a Crackers wannabe? 12:25:40 Chocolatebar: and oh yes i'm the one green square with engineer turrets that provides rindeeyr's parts. 12:25:51 for his physics experiments 12:43:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:43:45 Hello? 12:48:44 hi 12:48:57 wanna rp xd 12:54:26 rp as in? 13:14:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:22:19 roleplay i guess 13:43:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:43:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:44:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:45:29 Heres the difference between: HL Deathmach, CS:GO and TF2 13:45:47 1. Tf2 has classes while the rest dont 13:46:16 2. Half Life Deathmatch Has more diverse weapons and they're all around the map, also has the gravity gun 13:47:06 3. CS:GO is set in what is probably the middle east 13:47:24 -!- Energomash has joined Special:Chat 13:47:25 TF2 Is in USA, Australia, Europe, Asia and South america 13:47:30 4.** 13:47:30 hi 13:47:33 sucky sucky ten bucky 13:47:36 its me secpro 13:47:37 no 13:47:40 alright 13:47:46 khish 13:47:48 fallen might be the only one who knows me 13:47:51 SectorProtector 13:48:00 i know yo tho 13:48:03 you dont tho 13:48:05 I have no clue as to who you are. 13:48:08 the dude who taught banana java 13:48:09 aint you 13:48:16 you left along time ago 13:48:17 alsi 13:48:22 I'm ice 13:48:23 just so you know 13:48:26 Bananna basically just copied my code and said they learned lel 13:48:30 thats why you probs didnt recognize me 13:48:33 whos ice? 13:48:38 IceTudor 13:48:40 oh 13:48:43 weaboo. 13:48:45 ye is me 13:48:46 correct 13:48:47 tell ursuul i said hi. 13:48:50 y 13:48:50 btw 13:48:57 anybody who says ass as the first thing 13:48:59 is for sure me. 13:49:05 g-nade out 13:49:14 -!- Energomash has joined Special:Chat 13:49:15 jk im not that edgy 13:49:16 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/445258959595503619/446286377450209281/unknown.png" 13:49:19 i coded this shit 13:49:23 don ask why 13:49:29 *makes cross across self* 13:49:30 jesus 13:49:34 why 13:49:45 yeahm why 13:49:45 i got trigs and did that 13:49:48 dont a s k 13:49:52 just did 13:49:53 why 13:49:54 wot triggered you 13:50:06 Look at my jesus code 13:50:10 http://vendetta-online.wikia.com/wiki/User:Energomash 13:50:12 wait 13:50:17 why the fuck are my contribs invis 13:50:35 the server parsing causes shit when i make the turret an auto5 13:50:40 thats what it is 13:50:45 fallen 13:50:49 can you make an auto auto? 13:50:52 wait no 13:50:53 i maen 13:50:58 AUTO AUTO AUTO AUTO 13:51:00 1 autogun 13:51:02 branching into 2 13:51:04 if you need help from coding jesus, while im here 13:51:06 ask 13:51:06 branching into 4 13:51:10 branching into 8 13:51:14 all move independently 13:51:15 HAHAHA 13:51:17 holy fucking shit that will crash the server xd 13:51:17 Just saying. 13:51:20 okie 13:51:33 who do you think taught bannana to copy-paste code. 13:51:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Welcome 13:51:43 ah shit its an IRC 13:51:44 I seriously want to die right now. 13:51:53 hi hayden, its me SecPro 13:51:59 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Eyy lad 13:52:00 I didnt know iRC existed on wikia. 13:52:00 AH 13:52:03 TALKING ABOUT IRC 13:52:07 IRC 13:52:09 yup yup 13:52:11 http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#freechat! 13:52:11 this 13:52:15 Vendetta Online 13:52:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" What does it stand for? 13:52:23 Internet relay chat 13:52:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ahh cool beans 13:52:31 you use a user/bot to relay your texts through something 13:52:34 usually into a game 13:52:48 sandbox as medic theme: 13:52:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nice. Gotta go take a final. Good to see you 13:53:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6NQx4WRRg0 = Ursuul 13:53:09 I use Mibbit on #vorelay through Relayspence, which transmits to L-irc which chats on channel 100, which i can see, and respond to. :P 13:53:15 see ya around hayden 13:53:19 0:06 Archie joins 13:53:38 0:14 I join 13:53:58 0:20 I commit suicide 13:54:13 0:21 there is a party 13:54:18 Can I just kms? 13:54:27 your name is too much like mine 13:54:29 please do 13:54:31 nah 13:54:37 energo pls kys instead 13:54:44 blue whale it is. 13:54:46 Thanks for giving me more reason to do so. 13:54:56 no please enig dont! 13:54:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Excuse me? 13:55:02 what 13:55:09 enigmium please do not. 13:55:11 what the fuck is this IRC that everybody has access to 13:55:15 if you do, i will do. 13:55:22 Ill join the suicide pact 13:55:24 I would love to do it right now. 13:55:28 bet 13:55:39 ENERGO STOP 13:55:40 I can do it faster. 13:55:42 For the simple reason that I hate everyone in my life. 13:55:44 erm ple dont 13:55:45 ok ok ok ok 13:55:47 im dont 13:55:47 *Readies Gluon gun* 13:55:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:55:51 hi 13:55:53 Expect discombobulation 13:55:53 enigmuim its a joke lol 13:55:58 who is this person? 13:56:06 My life is a joke. 13:56:06 Do i know you? 13:56:08 Y'all better stop the suicide thing 13:56:10 stop 13:56:14 yeah no more suicide 13:56:15 Why should I even live. 13:56:19 or else i will send fucking augmentia on you all 13:56:26 Because there is no afterlife *cough* 13:56:27 What's the point if I wasn't even supposed to be. 13:56:37 mistakes happen, make the best out of them ;P 13:56:40 the same question lies to me 13:56:47 but i disregard it 13:56:49 Sector, please stop fueling Enigmium's depression. 13:56:50 Im happy with life :P 13:56:51 So many lies I've heard of. 13:57:00 bigSECTOR STOP FOR FUCKS SAKE! 13:57:01 My friends are all fake. 13:57:06 enigmium internet chat is not the suicide hotline. 13:57:07 Let me just die. 13:57:09 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh this shit again 13:57:11 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/445258959595503619/446286377450209281/unknown.png" 13:57:13 aaaaa 13:57:14 Hey temz 13:57:15 Good god. 13:57:16 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" hi 13:57:18 SECTOR STOP 13:57:20 why the fuck did i make that shit 13:57:20 let me in this god forsaken irc 13:57:26 temearz its me secpro lel 13:57:26 Yeah this again, and Sector. 13:57:31 and me. 13:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" great 13:57:35 FOR FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE IN TH ENAME OF VLAD 13:57:36 :P 13:57:36 STOP. 13:57:37 Why should I even live if no one cares about me. 13:57:42 The IRC thing is the Wiki Discord. 13:57:42 enig 13:57:44 i care about ya. 13:57:46 Mapping, i stopped two minutes ago. 13:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" tbh tidal i kinda expected it to happen again 13:57:48 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" many times 13:57:55 And you better not start again. 13:57:57 its a pity show? 13:58:04 I wont :p 13:58:06 WDYM pity show? 13:58:12 wanna see some boss lol 13:58:15 I don't trust anyone anymore. 13:58:17 teamerz is hinting that this is a casual thing. 13:58:18 enig 13:58:21 neither do i en 13:58:23 i dont trust 13:58:23 yeah enig, your overreacting. 13:58:25 i simply dont 13:58:26 I'll just go ahead and die. 13:58:29 dont 13:58:30 why are you depressed again just asking 13:58:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" cause it happens more often than it should, thats why 13:58:38 Sector 13:58:41 seems like a show to me. 13:58:41 Thanks for fueling my suicidal thoughts guys. 13:58:45 i have 10 fingers and thousands of words 13:58:47 good god 13:58:47 @Sector He's not overreacting, he's depressed 13:58:49 i have 2 words and one finger for you 13:58:49 Sorry! 13:58:49 I'll just go ahead and do it. 13:58:54 no please dont 13:59:00 i will also end my life too 13:59:04 *sigh* 13:59:05 g 13:59:07 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh great 13:59:09 this is why i left this community. 13:59:11 FUCK THIS 13:59:12 because why am i contemplated into this fucking shit drama 13:59:14 HAD ENOUGH OF THIS 13:59:17 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lol ice 13:59:25 I AIN'T LAUGHING 13:59:32 It's not like I've had thoughts of killing people. 13:59:37 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" you been talking about so much fucked up shit and you overreact to this? 13:59:37 Or fucking rape even. 13:59:43 oh god. 13:59:44 Stealing is one. 13:59:47 lets end it at homocide and rape. 13:59:48 k 13:59:52 no 13:59:57 I should just die. 13:59:59 let's not 14:00:02 Alright that is enough. Sector, Ice, Teamerz, stop talking. You three are fueling the shitstorm that is Chat. 14:00:03 strong feminist here. 14:00:06 no more tape. 14:00:08 fine! 14:00:12 rape* 14:00:13 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" im not rly fueling it 14:00:18 Autgmentia: bigbyou all have officially angered me. Guess i have no other thing but to throw hyperbolic polyhedra on you because you can't comprehend itbbig 14:00:19 You kind of are. 14:00:21 Teamerz is just pointing out bullshit. 14:00:33 *uses hyperbolic space time chamber* 14:00:38 I need a knife or a blade or a sword. 14:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" as sector said 14:00:41 nah 14:00:59 sector you know what i do to fuckers like you? 14:01:06 as much as teamerz and I are different, we both can sniff bullshit like flies. 14:01:11 i know 14:01:11 Why do I have friends that backstab me? 14:01:15 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" and how about we dont insult eachothers 14:01:15 *gives fallen gluon gun* 14:01:16 i have one too 14:01:17 aboslutely nothing, im a bunch of letters on a little grey tab. 14:01:20 *makes point at sector* 14:01:21 FIRE 14:01:24 *rindeeyr 14:01:32 am i supposed to be struck down> 14:01:39 no you're supposed to levae 14:01:42 Rindeeyr uses the gluon gun on energo 14:01:51 you've made your be- no imma use the grade a version 14:01:56 guons are pure energy. 14:02:02 Sector, Ice, last warning. Fallen, first warning. 14:02:06 They move at the speed of light, if conducted. 14:02:09 sorry. 14:02:12 anyways 14:02:14 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" i feel like this isnt going anywhere 14:02:14 air is a shitty conductor. 14:02:17 lemme show you a boss? 14:02:19 Sure. 14:02:20 wanna see one xd 14:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" so can u guys argue in dm 14:02:24 Why do I have friends that treat me false. 14:02:25 therefore the gluon gun is a lost cause. 14:02:34 i didnt say it fired them 14:02:39 it takes them 14:02:50 can enigmium get a warning for continously saying the same god damn thing 14:02:56 No. 14:02:57 no 14:03:02 Like he shouldn't 14:03:05 also can you stop 14:03:05 That is depression. 14:03:05 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 14:03:06 I dont like this non-democracy 14:03:06 fucking 14:03:09 you're annoying 14:03:11 teamerz 14:03:14 go on 14:03:17 That warning would fuel it more. 14:03:19 i like your concept 14:03:20 Depression can do some seriously messed up stuff to your brain. 14:03:24 ice and sector 14:03:29 Whats up 14:03:29 wot 14:03:29 if u guys wanna argue do it in dm 14:03:33 Go ahead. 14:03:34 Im not arguing 14:03:35 cause no one else really cares about guons 14:03:35 i'm just agreeing with the rest 14:03:37 Give me a warning. 14:03:38 lel 14:03:44 Or a kick or a ban or whatever. 14:03:45 DONT 14:03:49 Wow this community is still cancer. 14:03:51 Ill be back. lel 14:03:51 Do it and i swear 14:03:52 -!- Energomash was kicked from Special:Chat by The Tidal Wave 14:03:53 -!- Energomash has left Special:Chat 14:04:03 That felt good. 14:04:04 you already swear a lot ice 14:04:04 there 14:04:06 no 14:04:07 not that kind 14:04:09 lol 14:04:09 Why do I feel so bad. 14:04:13 Every goshdarn day. 14:04:16 -!- Energomash has joined Special:Chat 14:04:18 Waking up feels horrible. 14:04:24 Sleeping feels great. 14:04:26 Because you have depression? I guess? 14:04:36 maybe cause you make things sound worse in your head 14:04:38 Yet I can't sleep because of all my issues regarding friends. 14:04:39 thats dude. 14:04:42 I have patience and trust issues 14:04:47 thanks* 14:05:05 im not the suicide hotline, so ill let this settle itself. 14:05:11 You better. 14:05:14 about time 14:05:19 Suicide fuel feels great. 14:05:29 not to me tho 14:05:31 Enig, if they're backstabbing you they're not your friends. 14:05:39 Stop thinking about them. 14:05:41 tidal 14:05:42 can you just 14:05:43 close chat 14:05:44 home feels gr8 because i can go code crap in arras 14:05:45 for a while 14:05:56 and i showed HC the things 14:05:58 he liked em 14:06:00 :3 14:06:16 i dont think tidal has the permissions to close the chat 14:07:09 So i just made a theory that proves 0 is the only number and the rest are undefinded 14:07:17 My friends all don't care about me. 14:07:44 Again, they are not your friends. 14:07:48 I've already stopped being friends with a ton of people. 14:08:04 maybe you should start from scratch 14:08:08 ^ 14:08:09 Do that. 14:08:10 And I see how horrible they are as friends. 14:08:10 also nice new status selection list 14:08:20 Make some new friends. 14:09:01 They'll be worse. 14:09:22 Well that I can not guarantee. 14:09:35 Want to know what people are genuinely good people? 14:09:48 also enig 14:09:54 Observe how they treat their inferiors. 14:09:58 i dont think this is the best of places to talk about this kind of stuff 14:10:07 should call the suicide hotline or something instead 14:10:09 Where else should I talk about them? 14:10:15 There's no hotline for that here. 14:10:20 i agree that 99% of humanity should dissapear 14:10:23 Why ever not? 14:10:24 we need to start from scratch 14:10:30 @Ice make that 100% 14:10:30 the clock is ticking till self destruction 14:10:34 did you even look for it. 14:10:38 bet not 14:10:46 Teamerz stop 14:11:03 Yay more depression for me. 14:11:13 But DID you look up the hotline? 14:11:15 I totally don't feel like a slave towards my friends. 14:11:22 en 14:11:23 It's unaccessable. 14:11:23 Not even an international one? 14:11:29 and how do you know that 14:11:31 hm 14:11:38 throw a developing egg at them and leave them behind 14:11:40 best advice 14:11:40 My parents would cut it off immediately. 14:11:46 What now? 14:11:48 if people treat you like shit treat THEM like shit 14:11:50 they deserve it 14:11:58 It's not about deserve. 14:12:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:12:17 Why am I using lines from fucking Wonder Woman. 14:12:26 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:12:26 dunno 14:12:31 would you rather use circles instead 14:12:39 It's not like every single time I talk to someone I carry a huge weight. 14:12:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:12:51 well technically i guess circles are made from lines.. 14:12:59 En 14:13:05 i haev a solution 14:13:08 Enig, lay off the sarcasm. 14:13:15 Just say how you feel directly. 14:13:23 Treat shit people like shit, and be full of apathy 14:13:24 its how i live 14:13:34 thats advice 14:13:36 Every single one of my friends makes me want to die. 14:13:38 dont care and fuck all that you hate 14:13:40 not necessarily good advice 14:13:40 Passive aggressiveness does nothing to help. 14:13:43 make them want to die then 14:13:46 Ice, last warning. 14:13:48 tidal 14:13:51 but its common SENSE 14:13:56 nope.. 14:14:01 I know Enig good enough to know he would not do so. 14:14:04 But even then the person I talk to actually wants to die themselves. 14:14:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:14:13 Stop pressuring him. 14:14:13 Even though they themselves make me feel shit. 14:14:28 so they make you feel shit cause they feel shit about themselves 14:14:29 I just 14:14:30 thats pretty low 14:14:30 fuck this 14:14:33 i dont know what to do 14:14:41 I know dude. 14:14:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:14:42 You shut up, that's what. 14:14:52 Good. 14:15:21 I'll just copy and paste something from a few weeks ago here. 14:15:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:15:29 So you can see more. 14:15:31 enig 14:15:37 just how long are you gonna keep doing this for 14:15:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:16:00 Teamerz. Please. 14:16:04 I have told them how I feel. 14:16:04 But now I feel as if I have less friends to talk to. 14:16:04 But I guess I'm okay with that. 14:16:04 It's not like they're actually worth keeping. 14:16:04 They aren't worth keeping. 14:16:04 I'd prefer to just be myself even without my friends simply because they aren't even the people I would want to be with. 14:16:04 I promise to abstain from thinking about them. 14:16:04 And I hopefully would stop being friends with them. 14:16:04 I feel a little worse... But at the same time a little better because I honestly don't want to be with them. 14:16:04 They're just here because I am. 14:16:04 They don't even want to talk to me. 14:16:04 They don't have the intention to do stuff with me. 14:16:20 I'm just sitting here lonelier than yesterday simply because I feel as if I've lost some friends that aren't even worth keeping in the first place. 14:16:20 I always keep telling myself that things are going to be alright and I hope that it will. 14:16:20 I plan to forget about these stupid little things because they're not worth remembering. 14:16:20 I got into an argument with a staff member because of what I believe. 14:16:20 And my belief somehow contradicts them 14:16:53 Hopefully I won't have to deal with them anymore. 14:16:53 So I just broke up with a friend. 14:16:53 He doesn't even put effort into our friendship anyway. 14:16:53 I never saw anything good about our friendship simply because it just isn't. 14:16:53 I somehow feel better. 14:16:53 And my values have changed itself once again. 14:16:53 I'm slowly changing myself as a person and I like that change. 14:16:53 If people don't... Who are they to tell me who I am. 14:17:06 That was April 22nd this year. 14:17:21 Everything from lines 1 to 15, good. 14:17:22 and what was the purpose of that, exactly? 14:17:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:17:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:17:57 I typed that into my alt discord. 14:17:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:18:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" unholy god of lag 14:18:09 lol i can see that tidal 14:18:20 bwah. 14:18:33 Alright. Regarding giant wall of text, good. 14:19:00 The one I wrote in April 21st is too much as everyone can see it. 14:19:13 It has some stuff I think about people in this community and I don't want to hurt shit no more. 14:19:44 I can tell 14:20:43 I'm just an average person who wants someone to relate to. 14:20:43 But for some reason I can't. 14:20:43 Even though it's weird to talk to yourself I don't think it's something to be ashamed of because sometimes you just have to be in touch with yourself. 14:21:02 That's an excerpt that I feel is safe for everyone to see. 14:21:04 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:21:22 Hilarious Brother vandalizing the Good202 avatar 14:21:36 lol nice 14:21:40 Please. 14:21:58 and he leaves 14:21:59 y tho 14:22:10 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:11 That whole thought of talking to yourself in the middle of the night feels great. 14:22:25 i think thats just called thinking 14:22:48 It is. 14:22:49 Good202 hate this hilarious brother 14:22:59 <-<; 14:23:23 brb 14:23:33 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:24:18 I feel somehow better now. 14:24:33 That's good. 14:24:34 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 14:25:07 I just hate the people around me. 14:25:19 I can relate 14:25:50 It's just to the point that I feel as if they don't even care about me. 14:26:09 Well they probably don't. 14:26:12 They do care for the person who they know and I know. 14:26:26 Who? 14:26:28 But not me for some reason. 14:26:34 I won't say names. 14:26:41 Crowd mentality. 14:27:25 I don't want them to go full on shitting on me. 14:27:43 They probably already are at this point 14:27:52 We don't talk anymore. 14:27:58 So I think that's good. 14:27:59 That's good 14:28:06 Even then I still find more reasons to hate them. 14:28:18 Because they've used other people and not only me. 14:28:56 alright since the chat has mostly stabilized I 14:29:08 I think all this depression is actually hurting me physically as I am getting more sickly everyday. 14:29:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'll just move to discord 14:29:26 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:29:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That has been known to happen. 14:29:49 Probably the only reason as to why I've been absent for around 3 months last school year. 14:29:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Do you have a healthy diet? 14:29:56 I do. 14:31:23 It's so hard being friends with someone who emotionally hurts you when they don't know it. 14:31:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you could consider telling them how it hurts you? 14:32:17 They'd probably be even more depressed and kill themselves. 14:33:21 oh ye ive been absent from school a lot too 14:33:25 sucks lol 14:33:49 My parents have threatened me to be homeschooled because of my absences. 14:33:59 sounds like heaven to me 14:34:21 Then everyone's gonna shit on me for being a pussy and not meeting new people in school. 14:34:32 cant shit on you if they cant meet you, now can they? 14:34:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ^ 14:34:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Temz has a point (for once) 14:34:48 hey >:( 14:34:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" lol jk 14:34:59 How about the people who've known me for the past fucking 14 years. 14:35:00 u kinda right tho lol 14:35:07 enig 14:35:11 how about u just dont talk to them 14:35:17 Can't. 14:35:19 y not 14:35:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" If they've known you for 14 years, they 14:35:28 They're closed to my family. 14:35:29 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:32 so wot 14:35:35 So they'd find any way to talk to me. 14:35:48 dat dont mean u have to tho 14:35:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" they'd probably understand that you're constantly sick. 14:36:12 Parents will kill me if I don't talk to them. 14:36:18 isnt that what you want 14:36:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" temz plz 14:36:37 am just trying to logic this out 14:36:49 Nothing will help. 14:37:18 hang on gonna reload chat cause i feel like it broked 14:37:22 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 14:37:24 I forced myself to play basketball just because my parents told me to. 14:37:25 der we go 14:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Uh. 14:37:35 Even though I hate it. 14:37:47 Grounded me for 1 week for not attending the training session once. 14:37:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Excuse me what the fi/ik? 14:38:00 ? 14:38:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright I'm done. 14:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm just going to say it. 14:38:23 oh. 14:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Your parents are doing a horrible job at being parents. 14:38:35 well i mean thats obvious 14:38:51 Well I told them the whole situation and they support me now. 14:39:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Well I guess that's kind of a good thing 14:39:09 It feels sorta bipolar for me. 14:39:15 u mean bittersweet 14:39:37 Do something wrong you get punished. 14:39:44 Do something right nothing happens. 14:39:54 Explain them shit they support you. 14:40:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probably because they expect you to do everything right, all the time? 14:40:26 Everyone does. 14:40:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Errors happen, but I personally try to minimize that. 14:40:40 My whole life is an error. 14:40:55 well i mean if you fail all the time 14:41:02 i feel like its kinda normal 14:41:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you've told us this at least 3 times 14:41:12 More than three times. 14:41:17 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:41:22 The end 14:41:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I said at least. 14:41:39 I was just emphasizing the fact that I am mentally and emotionally broken. 14:41:57 we get it 14:42:03 but repeating it over and over isnt gonna do much 14:42:30 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 14:43:06 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" also is the bridge glitchy 14:43:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:43:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Kinda. 14:43:19 Using mobile now. 14:43:22 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh that explains a lot 14:43:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:43:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Chat leave messages are immensely delayed. 14:43:43 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" i mean 14:43:47 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" thas not the only problem but i guess 14:43:48 Do not want to use discord as I have a ton of issues regarding entering the server. 14:43:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:44:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:44:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Like? 14:44:17 I don't want to explain it. 14:44:28 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:44:49 It isn't a software issue but more of just personal issues. 14:44:55 i dont see what possible issues u could have 14:44:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I could guess. 14:45:39 I don't want to offend no one no more. 14:46:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:46:17 i doubt that possible 14:46:24 no matter what u say someone is gonna get triggered 14:46:33 Ive gotten into so much drama with someone. 14:46:44 With my friends... 14:47:31 It's gotten to the point that I really don't want to be friends with 'em 14:48:06 then why are you friends with them 14:48:15 And I don't want them to lose their shit and kill themselves because I left them. 14:48:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:48:30 -!- Space100 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:34 you said they didnt care about u tho didnt they 14:48:39 new from of dead Good202 14:48:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is that an alt that looks like an alt 14:48:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:49:00 very much. 14:49:08 They say they do. 14:49:19 I still don't believe it. 14:49:25 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yo Pierre you wanna come out here? 14:49:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Whom 14:49:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 14:49:37 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Lmao it's a thing 14:49:41 -!- Space100 has left Special:Chat 14:49:47 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'll send the link to the vid later 14:49:56 so if they dont care about you why would they care if u left them 14:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" also hi hayden 14:50:12 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" TEAMERZ 14:50:14 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" henlo 14:50:16 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" that me 14:50:28 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" gtg 14:50:30 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" rip 14:50:52 At this point I really don't want anything bad to happen to them. 14:51:04 So I'll just continue feeling like a slave for eternity. 14:51:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I wouldn't care so much 14:51:34 Only reason why I'm still friends with him is because he doesn't have any one else. 14:51:55 Even though I feel almost the same. 14:52:19 I feel unsupported by my friends. 14:52:28 Left out. 14:52:42 It's just as if I'm invisible. 14:52:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" again, they are not your friends. 14:52:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:52:47 i mean 14:52:52 you can be invisible on discord 14:52:56 cause u know 14:52:58 statuses 14:53:13 I ain't invis on discord. 14:53:37 Except I only am invis when I absolutely don't want to talk to them. 14:54:21 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" tidal im just joking 14:54:30 He's abused me in so many ways 14:54:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:54:35 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" also srry for delay didnt see ur messages in chat 14:54:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:55:54 Talking and RPing with someone is hard. 14:56:10 Why cant you be your true self in either way. 14:56:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:57:17 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" u can rp as urself tho 14:57:20 And because I'm weird I made a character dedicated to how much I feel as if I were a slave. 14:57:27 RPing as yourself? 14:57:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but w h y 14:57:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" would you make yourself feel like a salve 14:57:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" slave 14:57:49 Someone's told me they RP as themselves. 14:57:54 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" ye rping as urself 14:57:56 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" thats a thing 14:58:07 Even tho when you talk to them normally they aren't. 14:58:39 It's all just a facade to blind everyone of who they are. 14:59:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" then they werent rping as themselves 14:59:28 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" simple 14:59:35 They say they are. 14:59:43 Even though I see they aren't. 14:59:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but they aren't 14:59:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's called "lying" 15:00:16 Thats the whole thing I wrote in the 21st of April log. 15:00:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:00:57 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" but my point stands 15:00:59 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" u can rp as urself 15:01:12 Which is what I do. 15:01:36 And they're there abusing the shit out of my character like hell. 15:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Quit. 15:02:10 Which is what I did. 15:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Their reaction? 15:02:43 "Dont go you're my favorite character" 15:02:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Welp 2bad bye 15:03:08 Even if they clearly changed my character and my original purpose for it is now gone 15:03:19 If -> though 15:04:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:06:06 So I did leave. 15:06:19 And the rest had arguments about me leaving. 15:06:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Arguing amongst themselves? 15:06:50 Yeah. 15:07:02 And cap knows this just sayin 15:07:18 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" as expected 15:07:52 It ended up in the whole RP group breaking apart. 15:08:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Heh. 15:08:07 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lol nice 15:08:24 Friendships were certainly put to the test there. 15:08:30 And because of that. 15:08:46 I did stop being friends with someone. 15:08:57 Let's just say he's a fellow mod here. 15:09:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:09:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not former? 15:09:43 And I really want to stop being friends with a former sentinel. 15:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You know? 15:09:53 Former then applied, got the spot. 15:09:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" uh 15:10:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Diepmon? 15:10:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Why? 15:10:15 Username starts with the letter before t. 15:10:34 I competely respect diepmon. 15:10:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:11:12 Once the name's dropped in here drama will occur. 15:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" There is not one Sentinel whose username starts with S. 15:11:24 Not sentinel. 15:11:26 Moderator. 15:11:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you said sentinel 15:11:52 That's another guy I wanted to stop being friends with. 15:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" i think i know who he be talking about 15:12:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I think we all do at this point. 15:12:18 But focus more on the fact that it's a mod. 15:12:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but to be honest, that former sentinel you were talking about? 15:12:49 Starts with T. 15:13:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:13:27 If both them see this. 15:13:45 I just want to let them know that Im just tired of this shit. 15:13:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" honestly they would be too 15:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" They could probably understand. 15:14:09 Wait which one? 15:14:15 In tbe PM? 15:14:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:14:41 Cool. 15:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" "cool" 15:14:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:14:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:14:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:14:58 Eh. 15:15:02 Not really. 15:15:19 I just really do not like these people. 15:15:56 They have in some sort of way abused or hurt me. 15:16:44 I just... 15:17:06 All that drama that lasted for probably around 3 or 4 months... 15:17:14 And it's still in us... 15:17:25 I just want to die. 15:17:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:18:22 I feel so hurt and broken. 15:18:58 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:19:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:19:22 Hi. 15:19:32 ello auf 15:20:01 or should i say 15:20:04 ellauf 15:20:07 I should probably delete my discord account. 15:20:23 And I really don't want anyone to see this. 15:20:40 I see you're on your day today, Teamerz. 15:20:44 If only people could delete the messages sent above. 15:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Do it if it makes you feel better. 15:20:59 i guess you could say that 15:21:31 I won't delete it as I am a part of a community. 15:22:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:23:09 This is why I do not like chat logs... 15:23:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Again, they would probably understand your situation. 15:23:35 Spies be like: target spotted *shits on me* 15:23:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" One of them, at least. 15:23:55 i mean you knew your messages were gonna be logged the moment you typed them 15:24:04 I know that. 15:24:32 I just wanted to let the world know. 15:24:35 Actually. 15:24:41 They should see this. 15:25:11 So they know the reason why I stopped being friends with them 15:25:34 Still though... 15:26:02 Why would you talk to everyone differently compared to how you talk to someone. 15:26:19 I know stuff's personal but. 15:26:32 Treat everyone like you treat your friends right? 15:26:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nah. 15:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't do that. 15:27:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Maybe you do, but not me. 15:27:03 neither do i 15:27:11 I can clearly see that. 15:27:38 If you think like that, go on. 15:27:40 Its just how I act. 15:27:52 It's what I believe in... 15:28:33 It still kinda offends me to see people treat the crowd differently compared to a friend. 15:28:51 Offend isnt the right word. 15:28:56 It just ticks me off. 15:28:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well life isn't a slide 15:29:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" one has to be offended at isome/i point. 15:29:14 i mean i treat strangers neutrally 15:29:21 cus they havent done anything right/wrong to me 15:29:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ^ 15:33:23 Well I mean. 15:33:58 Yeah. 15:35:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:39:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:40:06 O shit am I ursuuling? 15:40:14 I should just go righ 15:40:16 T? 15:40:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:41:24 uh 15:41:27 im not seeing u ursuuling 15:43:01 well 15:43:08 if anyone looking for me ill be online on thiscord 15:43:45 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 16:27:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:28:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:30:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:31:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:16:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:16:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:26:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" test 17:26:42 test 17:28:24 Death incoming. 17:37:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:45:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Someone blow up the bridge!!!!! 17:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Mute it then. Easy. 17:47:44 some exploded the bridge? 17:47:48 with explosives? 18:00:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:01:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:07:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:13:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:43:48 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:49:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:26:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:26:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:27:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:31:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:50:38 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:50:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:36:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:36:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:49:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:50:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:50:23 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:50:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:56:01 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:09:21 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Here we go again 22:21:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:31:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:32:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:32:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:33:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:34:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:35:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" You guys think I should remove the enter/leave messages? 22:43:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Kinda floody 22:45:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:47:26 idk 22:47:28 idc 22:47:34 TheKorraFanatic has spawned into the arena! 22:47:34 FallenBooster has spawned into the arena! 22:47:34 FallenBooster has been chased away by enemy tanks. 22:47:34 FallenBooster has spawned into the arena! 22:47:34 TheKorraFanatic has been chased away by enemy tanks. 22:47:34 FallenBooster has been chased away by enemy tanks. 22:47:38 maybe you should 22:47:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:48:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I can’t remove it in chat 22:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Just in discord 22:48:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Actually hm 22:48:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I could probably use CSS to hide it in chat 22:48:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" But it’s much less of an issue there 22:48:38 idk, in chat its okay imo, but it isn t neccicary in the discord 22:48:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah that’s what I was thinking 22:49:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" When I do the new Node.js Bridge it won’t have entries & leaves then 22:50:34 yay 22:50:37 i r smrt 22:59:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:18:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:18:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:33:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:39:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:41:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 16